


Поцелуи

by snow_leopard



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_leopard/pseuds/snow_leopard
Summary: Пять раз, когда Барри и Лен целовались тайно, и шестой, когда все вышло наружу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's in his kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220780) by [humanitys_cutest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest). 



> Превод выполнен в рамках Фандомной Битвы - 2016  
> Бетинг tramarim

**1**

  
Когда Барри поцеловал Ленни в первый раз, это вышло случайно. Вроде как. Типа того. Так бывает? Барри на самом деле в это не верил.  
  
Леонард Снарт умен, как бы трудно Барри ни было признать это. Ленни умен, расчетлив и организован. Он всегда планировал все до последней детали. И при этом сам привносил особый вид контролируемого хаоса во все, что делал. Барри это абсолютно не нравилось. Ни в коей мере. Это было бы странно и неуместно. Барри — страж порядка.  
  
Странное чувство облегчения нахлынуло на него, когда Снарт сбежал; на меньшее не стоило и рассчитывать. Снарт был слишком умен, чтобы долго сидеть под арестом.  
  
Вот только Барри не ожидал, что Снарт застанет его врасплох, там, в поезде, незадолго до появления подмоги. Барри застыл — и буквально (этот гад снова его приморозил, хотя лед быстро стаивал, спасибо Циско, поработавшему над костюмом), и от удивления. А еще — в ожидании. Присутствие Снарта почему-то волновало.  
  
А потом Снарт наклонился к нему, небрежно взглянул в лицо, («Что?» — тупо подумал Барри), наклонил голову, оказавшись еще ближе… А потом было только ощущение чужих губ, касающихся его рта. И ни единой мысли в голове.  
  
Потому что, если серьезно, то что?  
  
Неосознанно, даже не понимая толком, что он делает, Барри ответил на поцелуй. Немного, лишь так, чтобы сильнее почувствовать это прикосновение губ.  
  
А потом так же быстро Снарт выпрямился и усмехнулся ему, каким-то образом став даже более привлекательным, если такое было возможно.  
  
— Неплохо, — сказал он со своей всегдашней усмешкой, обыденным тоном, который совершенно не вязался с пристальным взглядом. — 7 баллов из 10. Может, в следующий раз ты примешь более активное участие?  
  
Барри лишь сглотнул, полностью выбитый из колеи.  
  
Но тут появились Кейтлин, Циско и Фелисити, и Снарт отступил. Барри видел, что они угрожающе размахивали пушками и что-то говорили, но не улавливал слов, потому что был слишком поглощен ощущением странного поцелуя Снарта.  
  
И только когда Снарт ушел, а друзья озабоченно сгрудились вокруг, у Барри всплыл запоздалый вопрос: «С чего бы мне в этом участвовать?».  
  


**2**

  
Когда Снарт вернулся в Централ-Сити, он вернулся не один. Он привез с собой новый вид безумия, и не тихого, как у самого Снарта, а самого настоящего.  
  
Это, по меньшей мере, раздражало. Особенно когда Снарт и Рори — или, как звал их Циско, Капитан Холод и Хитвейв, — похитили Кейтлин и потребовали от Барри поединка. Барри не собирался никому позволять безнаказанно похищать своих близких.  
  
Даже если этого кого-то Барри поцеловал. Случайно.  
  
Барри знал, что не стоило клевать на наживку. Об этом предупреждал доктор Уэллс, это подсказывало и его собственное чутье. И все же он не смог устоять, молниеносно ворвавшись на склад и утащив Снарта от его подельника в недоступное убежище.  
  
— Снарт.  
  
— Флэш.  
  
Барри замер в странном замешательстве. Что конкретно он ждал от этой встречи? Снарта, похоже, ничуть не обеспокоило то, что он оказался неизвестно где без своего друга, и полностью во власти Барри.  
  
Он не казался взволнованным. Даже слегка. Только ухмылялся по своему обыкновению.  
  
Минуты тянулись, пока противники оценивающе рассматривали друг друга. И потом Снарт нарушил тишину:  
  
— Вернулся за добавкой?  
  
Барри тут же вспыхнул, щеки покрылись румянцем. Снарту даже не пришлось ничего больше уточнять: он знал, что Барри понял, о чем речь.  
  
Затем Снарт скучающе закатил глаза.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Флэш? Я должен быть в другом месте, красть предметы искусства... похищать людей.  
  
Эти слова вывели Барри из ступора.  
  
— Где Кейтлин, Снарт? — прорычал он.  
  
Тот в ответ наклонил голову, губы искривила вечная усмешка.  
  
— А почему я должен тебе отвечать? Так неинтересно.  
  
Черт...  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Снарт? Она тут ни при чем.  
  
— Все просто. Хочу узнать тебя поближе. И чтобы в Централ-Сити знали, что ты не тот герой, который им нужен.  
  
Барри пристально глянул на него, вмиг оказался рядом и вцепился в дурацкую парку.  
  
— Во-первых, я тебе не скажу тебе, кто я. Во-вторых, это мой город, и я буду его защищать. Если ты думаешь, что...  
  
Барри не сразу понял, почему иссякли слова, почему он не смог продолжить фразу, когда внезапно ощутил, что Снарт прижался губами к его губам. Опять.  
  
Барри замер в нерешительности, все мысли словно вымело из головы. Но вот Снарт наклонил голову и прижался настойчивее, и Барри понял, что он сам отвечает на этот поцелуй.  
  
Что он целует Леонарда Снарта.  
  
А потом Снарт все испортил, когда его руки попытались обнять Барри — это было едва осязаемое прикосновение, которое Барри чувствовал всем телом. И все было бы в нормально, насколько вообще можно считать нормальным, когда тебя лапает опасный преступник, но потом руки Снарта потянулись к маске. Внутри Барри все застыло (отнюдь не в переносном смысле). Барри вспыхнул из его рук и остановился на безопасном расстоянии, подальше от Снарта и его соблазнов. Дыхание сбилось, то ли из-за поцелуя, то ли от злости.  
  
— Что... — произнес Снарт, выглядя немного сбитым с толку. Дышал он также тяжело, как и Барри, и это хоть как-то компенсировало происходящее. Руки Ленни все еще были подняты, будто он продолжал тянуться к недостижимой маске, что выглядело глупо. Барри ощутил приступ злого детского веселья.  
  
— Это был отвлекающий маневр! — обвиняюще кинул Барри, все еще... задетый этим. Снарт почти провел его.  
  
— Что? — снова сказал Снарт, растерянно сузив глаза, но тут же опомнился. — Конечно. Я хотел отвлечь тебя. Чтобы снять маску.  
  
Это было сказано сухо, с досадой. Что... да, никак не вязалось со здравым смыслом. С чего бы Снарту досадовать на него? Если кому тут и злиться, то скорее Барри.  
  
Неожиданно Барри решил, что с него хватит. Он провел рукой по маске, раздраженно выдохнул и произнес:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Потом перенес Снарта обратно к его напарнику, и унесся прочь так далеко, как только мог. До следующей стычки.  
  
Возможно, от этой битвы Геркулеса против Гидры, в которую его втянули, была польза. Теперь полиция оказалась полностью на стороне Флэша, как и все законопослушные граждане Централ-Сити. Барри удалось увидеть, как повязали Снарта и Рори, хотя он понимал, что это надолго проблемы не решит.  
  
Снарт слишком умен, чтобы задержаться в тюрьме.  
  
Или лучше сказать, чтобы вообще туда попасть — Снарт и Рори даже не доехали до тюрьмы, успев сбежать по дороге.  
  
Специалисты!  
  


**3**

  
Следующая встреча Барри и Снарта случилась, когда все было плохо. Когда его путешествие во времени обернулось не только похищением брата Циско, но и размолвкой с Айрис, и раскрытием Снартом инкогнито Флэша. Сам Барри чувствовал, что для одного дня это уже чересчур. Он надеялся лишь, на то, что хронопутешествие не повторится и ему не придется заново пережить все эти унижения.  
  
Но до того как свалиться на постель в изнеможении, следовало еще кое-что сделать...  
  
Барри поймал Снарта, когда тот с бандой подельников пытался ограбить грузовик. Флэш перенес Снарта в лес и остановился на безопасном расстоянии.  
  
Снарт сначала был дезориентирован, но потом выпрямился и сбросил мотоциклетный шлем.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть... Барри.  
  
Слова Снарта вовсе не заставили сердце Барри забиться быстрее. Вовсе нет.  
  
Недовольный собой, он сдвинул маску назад и посмотрел на своего старого недруга.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить. Я знаю, что Циско сказал тебе, кто я.  
  
— Нельзя его это за это винить. Ему пришлось выбирать между тобой и братом. Брось, я поставил его в трудное положение. Да и ты сейчас не в лучшем. Ты не сможешь меня остановить теперь, когда я знаю, кто ты.  
  
— Я могу закрыть тебя в моей личной тюрьме, где ты никогда не увидишь дневного света, — бросил Барри в ответ.  
  
Снарт склонил голову на бок и усмехнулся.  
  
— Обещаешь, Барри? — с намеком произнес он низким, чувственным голосом. Барри на миг смутился, поняв, что его слова прозвучали весьма двусмысленно. Кровь прихлынула к щекам, в груди потеплело.  
  
Изо всех сил стараясь не обращать на это внимание, Барри сказал:  
  
— Я не могу позволить тебе и дальше вредить людям и воровать. Нужно это прекратить.  
  
Снарт пожал плечами и ответил:  
  
— А я не хочу.  
  
Как ребенок!  
  
Терпение Барри лопнуло, тепло переросло в желание и сгустилось внизу живота. Барри метнулся к Снарту, схватив его за отвороты парки.  
  
— Снарт, — прорычал он.  
  
— Барри, — ответил тот мягко. Нетрудно было догадаться, что произойдет дальше. В глубине души Барри, конечно, надеялся на такой исход, но когда Снарт мазнул губами по его губам, все-таки удивился. Всего лишь легкое прикосновение стало своеобразным разрешением для Барри делать все, что он хочет.  
  
А Барри... Барри хотел.  
  
Он прижался в ответ, захват плавно перетек в объятия. Не думая о последствиях, Барри обвил руками шею Снарта, прижавшись к нему всем телом.  
  
Снарт в ответ обнял его за талию, крепко прижав к себе. Язык Ленни скользнул Барри в рот, слегка мазнув по нёбу. Поцелуй Снарта перетек в стон и Барри воспринял это как должное. Он даже наклонил голову, пытаясь заставить Снарта повторить.  
  
Когда они, наконец, отстранились друг от друга, стало ясно, что не все так просто. Барри покраснел, щеки жгло огнем, а сердце стучало, как мотор. Дышать получалось с трудом. Да и у Снарта дела обстояли не лучше. Оба с минуту пристально смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Тебе понравилось, — задумчиво произнес Снарт; в голосе его звучала смесь удивления, веселья и... удовольствия.  
  
Барри тяжело вздохнул и, игнорируя его слова, произнес:  
  
— Если обещаешь не вредить людям, я не буду тебя ловить.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Снарт. Казалось, он не замечал возникшего между ними напряжения. Пока. Он демонстративно оглянулся вокруг.  
  
— Думаю, назад ты меня не подбросишь?  
  
Барри лишь усмехнулся, кивнул и унесся прочь, даже не оглянувшись.  
  


**4**

  
Когда у Барри нашлась веская причина для поисков Снарта, он попытался всячески подавить свое нетерпение.  
  
Флэш отправился в бар, где, по его информации находился Снарт. Когда тот заметил присутствие Барри, то развернулся и оперся спиной на барную стойку, а его губы тут же скривила усмешка.  
  
Барри сглотнул. Отрицать свое влечение было глупо и получалось плохо.  
  
— Барри, — мягко и с некоторым любопытством произнес Снарт, склонив голову. — Что я могу сделать для тебя? Или ты готов перевести наши... отношения... на новый уровень?  
  
И с этого момента все медленно покатилось вниз по наклонной. Барри попытался объяснить, в чем суть дела. Снарт сначала отказывался, но Барри и не ждал, что все будет просто.  
  
Пока он спорил со Снартом, их дискуссия двигалась, не только словесно. Барри не осознавал этого, пока его оппонент неожиданно не прижал его к стене в нише поодаль от любопытных глаз остальных посетителей бара. Возникло неловкое молчание. Снарт снова обнял Барри за талию, а тот — за плечи. Близость влияла — наклон еще на дюйм, и их губы соприкоснулись бы в поцелуе.  
  
Снарт, казалось, не спешил разбивать напряженное молчание. Вместо этого он рассматривал Барри, как экспонат, снизу вверх — подбородок, губы… Потом был взгляд в глаза. Барри знал, что покраснел от этой пристальности.  
  
— Что мы делаем, Снарт? — наконец выдавил он, нарушив тишину. Голос прозвучал тихо и неуверенно. Барри тут же до тошноты возненавидел себя за бессилие.  
  
Снарт улыбнулся по-настоящему, без намека на издевку. Барри никогда не видел, что он так мягко улыбался. От этого лицо Ленни изменилось, и это завораживало. Тугой клубок где-то внутри начал таять.  
  
— Мы целуемся, симпатяга, — ответил Снарт, прижимаясь сильнее.  
  
От этих слов Барри покраснел еще жарче. Он погладил плечи Снарта, наклонился, отвечая на поцелуй.  
  
Он не знал, сколько они целовались, только чувствовал тепло, исходившее от прижавшегося к нему тела, чужие руки на своей пояснице, слышал довольные стоны. Барри пьянило от влажного жара этого рта, от мягких, чудесных губ. Он буквально пил эти звуки и прижимался все настойчивее, чтобы получить еще.  
  
Наконец Снарт разорвал поцелуй, спустился губами по подбородку и потом вниз, к шее. Барри выдохнул и запрокинул голову назад, мягко стукнувшись затылком о стену, но еще больше открывая шею требовательным губам Снарта.  
  
Снарт удовлетворенно хмыкнул и чуть прикусил подставленное адамово яблоко. Барри, беззвучно застонав, сжал голову Ленни.  
  
— Снарт, — выдохнул он, пытаясь отстраниться.  
  
Тот издал раздраженный звук и лизнул его шею. Барри сглотнул, борясь с соблазном позволить Снарту целовать его вечно, но...  
  
— Снарт, — повторил он более настойчиво.  
  
Снарт вздохнул, на миг уткнулся лбом в плечо Барри, потом поднял голову и нахмурился, как будто его только что лишили сладкого.  
  
— Что, Барри?  
  
Барри трясло, когда Снарт произносил его имя так. Он все-таки постарался успокоиться и тихо сказал:  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Снарт посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.  
  
— Думаю, нет нужды повторять. Ты мне нравишься, Барри.  
  
Ох. Барри снова сглотнул. Сердце билось так сильно, что Снарту, наверное, тоже было слышно.  
  
— И думаю, что я не ошибусь, предположив, что тоже тебе нравлюсь, — продолжил тот, с вызовом приподняв бровь, словно Барри пытался доказать обратное.  
  
Барри ничего такого не сделал. Он рассеянно поглаживал пальцами теплую кожу на затылке Снарта.  
  
— Я, ну да, я... — он запнулся, не в силах подтвердить то, что они оба уже знали. — Но... почему?  
  
Снарт беспечно пожал плечами.  
  
— Сам не знаю.  
  
Барри поморщился в легком замешательстве.  
  
Снарт вздохнул и еще раз поцеловал его.  
  
— Просто оставь все, как есть.  
  
Это была ничего не значащая фраза, но если честно, Барри тоже не мог сказать, чем его привлекает Снарт. Конечно, имелись и объективные причины. Например, тот простой факт, что Снарт не был по-настоящему жесток, или то, что он выглядел привлекательно. Но сам Барри такого впечатления на окружающих не производил. Он не комплексовал по поводу собственной внешности, но масса других парней выглядели намного более впечатляюще, потому можно было только догадываться, что вызвало интерес Снарта.  
  
Непохоже было, что Снарт намеревался что-то разъяснять, так что Барри принял свою судьбу и вздохнул. Они еще немного помолчали, разглядывая друг друга, и Барри спросил:  
  
— Так ты поможешь?  
  
Снарт отступил на шаг. И словно закрылся.  
  
— Хорошо. Только не жди слишком многого.  
  
Барри ощутил облегчение, радость и даже что-то вроде доверия к Снарту. Тем хуже было последующее предательство, вполне, кстати, предсказуемое.  
  


**5**

  
И все же, несмотря на все позерство Снарта, его сарказм и холодность, Барри всегда знал, что где-то в глубине души Ленни добр. Очень в глубине.  
  
И когда Лиза Снарт пришла к ним просить о помощи, это многое значило, Барри знал. У него упало сердце, когда Лиза рассказала им о своих тревогах. Потому что если Лиза пришла за помощью к Флэшу, который вроде как числился у Снарта во врагах, это означало, что ситуация серьезнее некуда.  
  
Переодевшись в костюм Флэша, Барри спешил, как только мог. Когда он увидел, что со Снартом все в порядке, его охватило облегчение. А это уже никуда не годилось, как и все происходящее. Он чересчур уж привязался к одному из своих, точнее, Флэша, врагов.  
  
Оказавшись лицом к лицу со Снартом, Барри прижал его к стене, впившись в губы поцелуем. Сердце все еще бешено стучало, и, видимо, Снарт заметил что-то в его глазах, но предпочел промолчать. Он позволял целовать себя, прижиматься к себе, обнимать. Барри, не останавливаясь, протолкнул язык Ленни в рот, впился губами в губы. Не устояв перед таким напором, Снарт стукнулся затылком о стену, но Флэш уже не мог сдерживаться.  
  
Наконец Снарт отпрянул, взял своего противника за подбородок, слушая, как тот тяжело дышит.  
  
— Я в порядке, Барри.  
  
— Лиза сказала...  
  
— Не волнуйся о том, что сказала Лиза. Я в порядке.  
  
— Тогда почему ты... — но Снарт снова его перебил.  
  
— Иди домой, Барри. Здесь тебе некого спасать, — с этими словами Ленни легонько оттолкнул Барри от себя. Барри попятился, частью от удивления, частью от возмущения.  
  
— Скажи мне, что происходит. Я могу тебе помочь.  
  
— Это не твое дело, — ответил Снарт, и, отвернувшись, подошел к столу, заваленному бумагами.  
  
И это было больно.  
  
— Как ты можешь такое говорить? — напряженно выдавил Барри. Снарт не обернулся, но остановился. — После всего, что между нами случилось?  
  
Снарт молчал еще несколько секунд, потом обернулся, оценивающе глядя на Барри. Барри не отвел взгляд, и наконец Снарт вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Но, чтобы сразу прояснить все, учти, я не просил твоей помощи.  
  
Барри с облегчением кивнул и не стал спорить.  
  
Снарт сдержал слово и помощь принял. И хотя без затруднений не обошлось, им, наконец, удалось удалить бомбу из тела Лизы. А потом отца Снарта не стало, а самого Снарта отправили в Айрон Хайтс.  
  
Барри знал, что надолго Ленни там не задержится. Он думал сам перевести его в СТАР Лабс, но не хотел давать лишний повод для сплетен. К его облегчению, Джо сам предложил это, и Барри некоторое время мог не беспокоиться, зная, что Снарт будет под присмотром.  
  


**+1**

  
Нападение Зума стало для Барри мощным потрясением. Уверенность в собственной победе над Зумом быстро прошла.  
  
Зум был слишком быстр даже для Флэша.  
  
Барри не мог двигать ногами, хотя заживление шло быстро. Кейтлин предсказывала, что восстановление займет всего несколько дней, но все было не так просто.  
  
Физически он, может, и будет здоров, но в эмоциональном плане ему потребуется больше времени, чтобы прийти в норму.  
  
Когда все покинули здание, пожелав ему спокойной ночи, Барри, вымотанный, тяжело осел на постели. Он остался в одиночестве, на больничной кровати, которую они установили в СТАР Лабс как раз для таких случаев. Хотя Циско, скорее всего, тоже находился в лаборатории, чтобы присмотреть за Барри.  
  
Барри знал, что камеры по-прежнему направлены на него, так что изо всех сил старался не начать всхлипывать. Глаза жгли слезы боли, унижения и гнева, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать, лишь сердито смахивал капли со щек.  
  
Полная бесчувственность ниже пояса напрягала и пугала. Умом Барри понимал, что ускоренная регенерация восстановит подвижность, но внутри сидел крохотный сгусток сомнения и страха, что он никогда больше не сможет ходить. И эту мысль никак не удавалось подавить или прогнать.  
  
Барри провалился в беспокойный сон, мечась на кровати, пока не замер в изнеможении. Ему снились молнии, и он слышал хруст собственных позвонков. А потом кто-то прошептал его имя.  
  
Только это был уже не сон, потому что секунду спустя Барри почувствовал руку на плече и проснулся, не понимая, что происходит.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— Барри, это я.  
  
Барри потер глаза, словно не веря им, и тут понял, что над ним склонился Снарт. Тот вздрогнул и потянулся навстречу.  
  
— Снарт, что ты делаешь... — и потом, как это часто бывало у них со Снартом, поток слов был прерван отчаянным поцелуем.  
  
Барри не стал колебаться или задавать вопросов, просто обнял нежданного гостя за шею и притянул ближе, ища желанной поддержки.  
  
Гость и, правда, был нежданным. В их последнюю встречу Снарт пришел домой к Барри, чтобы предупредить насчет Трикстера. Тогда Барри не смог ничего сделать, рядом была Айрис, потом они не виделись. Но теперь Снарт снова пришел, он целовал Барри, а его руки гладили тело Барри, но не ласково, а настороженно...  
  
— Ищешь повреждения, — неожиданно для себя пробормотал Барри вслух.  
  
— Что? — спросил Снарт, слегка отодвинувшись, чтобы произнести слово.  
  
— Ты ищешь повреждения, — повторил Барри почти удивленно.  
  
Снарт застонал и уткнулся носом в шею Барри, втягивая воздух. Немного помолчал, а потом признался:  
  
— Я видел. Что сделал этот психопат. По ТВ. — Голос звучал напряженно, и теперь, когда Барри присмотрелся, то заметил, что у Снарта дрожат руки. — Ты не...?  
  
— Я в порядке, — быстро и убежденно сказал Барри. Снарт всегда выглядел уверенным, язвительным, и, признаться честно, Барри немного пугала его такая очевидная потеря контроля над собой.  
  
Снарт отодвинулся, нахмурился, и даже, кажется, разозлился.  
  
— Тогда почему ты все еще в больничной кровати? Я знаю, ты быстро восстанавливаешься, не лги мне.  
  
Барри моргнул.  
  
— Э...  
  
Снарт пристально посмотрел на него, словно говоря, что снова врать не стоило. Барри вздохнул и провел рукой по своим и так растрепанным волосам.  
  
— Ладно, я не в порядке, но скоро буду.  
  
Казалось, Снарт немного расслабился после этого признания, но он осмотрел распростертое перед ним тело Барри так внимательно, словно надеялся одним взглядом выявить все травмы. Барри коротко хмыкнул.  
  
— Мои ноги, — сказал он, полусердитым жестом указав на них. — Я не могу... он сломал мой... — Барри замолчал, не в силах договорить фразу, так словно от этого признания реальность становилась еще хуже.  
  
Снарт все понял. Он напряженно кивнул, покосился на бесполезные ноги Барри. Оба помолчали еще немного, а потом, кажется, Снарт внезапно что-то для себя решил. Он обошел вокруг временной кровати Барри, снял парку и бросил ее на один из стульев. И только когда Снарт стал стаскивать с ног ботинки, до Барри кое-что дошло.  
  
— Ты без криопушки.  
  
Снарт замер, наполовину сняв второй ботинок, потом пожал плечами и продолжил.  
  
— У меня особо не было времени, чтобы за чем-то заскочить.  
  
От этих слов Барри почувствовал, как внутри него разливается тепло, словно капля чернил, упавшая в воду. Снарт вломился в СТАР Лабс, на базу своих врагов, в такой спешке, что даже не взял с собой криопушку. Пришел безоружным, наплевав на опасность, просто чтобы убедиться, что Барри в порядке.  
  
Барри сглотнул неожиданно вставший в горле комок.  
  
— Тебе не стоило... Циско...  
  
— Тише, Барри, — сказал Снарт, наконец, выпрямившись и шагнув к нему. Это могло показаться снисходительным, и все же снисходительности тут не было. Еще один взгляд… А потом Снарт с неожиданной нежностью, чуть приподнял и подвинул тело Барри на постели, освобождая рядом место для себя.  
  
— Снарт, пожалуйста, — Барри попытался снова.  
  
В этот раз Снарт поцеловал его в висок, скользнул на кровать рядом, укрыл их обоих одеялом. Он лежал на боку, лицом к Барри, одной рукой обняв его, а вторую устроив у него на животе.  
  
— Все в порядке, Барри. А теперь засыпай.  
  
От всего этого, от мягких слов Снарта, и нежных поцелуев, Барри прорвало. Напряжение, боль и ужас прошедшего дня нахлынули на него, и он уже не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Слезы сами хлынули из глаз, когда Барри повернул голову и уткнулся в шею Снарту, рукой вцепившись в его рубашку.  
  
Снарт лишь что-то успокаивающе шептал, поглаживая пальцами выступы тазовых косточек Барри. А тот тихо плакал, уткнувшись ему в воротник.  
  
— Зум быстрее меня, — наконец выдохнул Барри сквозь слезы.  
  
— Нет никого, кто быстрее тебя, — с полной уверенностью ответил Снарт, мягко, но настойчиво, словно это было абсолютной истиной.  
  
Однако, пережитая взбучка лишила Барри уверенности в себе.  
  
— Зум быстрее, — продолжал всхлипывать он.  
  
— Пока, — пробормотал Снарт, слегка отодвинувшись, чтобы поцеловать Барри в щеку. — Ты станешь быстрее. — К счастью, Снарт не ждал, ответа на свои слова. — Спи, Барри.  
  
И Барри уснул, свернувшись клубком настолько, насколько позволяли неподвижные ноги. Снарту вряд ли было удобно, но он не жаловался, просто сильнее прижимался во сне.  
  
  
  
Они представляли собой то еще зрелище, когда все остальные вернулись следующим утром.  
  
Барри разбудило ощущения тепла, чужого тела, прикосновения жесткой щетины ко лбу, и яростный шепот за спиной.  
  
А потом он все осознал, включая то, где он находится и с кем, и замер.  
  
Может, если притвориться мертвым...  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, Бартоломью, — четко произнес голос Джозефа Уэста. Детектива Джозефа Уэста, который только что назвал его полным именем, что означало, что у Барри большие неприятности.  
  
И мертвым тут не прикинешься.  
  
Он взглянул на Снарта и увидел, что тот проснулся и уставился равнодушным взглядом на окружающих. Точнее на зрителей, собравшихся в цирке, которым с минуты на минуту станет СТАР Лабс.  
  
Барри решил сдаться на милость судьбе и повернулся. К сожалению, в процессе возни он умудрился задеть одну особенно, кхм, твердую часть тела Снарта, и тот зашипел, крепче сжав свои объятия.  
  
— Прекрати! — яростно прошептал он Барри на ухо. Барри ответил виноватым взглядом.  
  
— Барри!  
  
Прозвучало это так, что Барри снова резко развернулся. Так оно и было, здесь собрались все, от Джо до Уэллса, — они стояли полукругом и смотрели на него. Джо с каменным лицом скрестил руки на груди. Глаза Циско были комически огромными, и Барри едва не рассмеялся, но сдержался, подумав, что за такое его точно убьют.  
  
— Э-э... доброе утро?  
  
Он почти услышал, как Снарт у него за спиной закатил глаза, и коротко ткнул того локтем в ребра. Стон Снарта принес удовлетворение.  
  
— Ну, у меня хорошие новости! — произнес Барри, ослепительно сияя. — Я могу двигать ногами. Немного. — Он наглядно продемонстрировал свои возможности, но никого это особо не порадовало.  
  
— А плохие новости рассказать не хочешь?! — сказал Джо, и это был не вопрос.  
  
— Что за плохие новости? — невинно спросил Барри, старательно притворяясь, что на кровати рядом с ним никого нет.  
  
— Барри. Можешь объяснить мне, почему в твоей постели преступник, и как ты мог позволить ему там оказаться?  
  
По крайней мере, его назвали Барри, а не Бартоломью.  
  
Прежде чем Барри успел раскрыть рот, его опередил Снарт:  
  
— Я пришел, чтобы подраться.  
  
Все, присутствующие уставились на него. Ленни выглядел абсолютно серьезным.  
  
— Ты пришел с ним подраться, — голос Джо прозвучал ровно. Остальные, казалось, онемели. Даже Циско, который никогда за словом в карман не лез. Ситуация выходила аховая.  
  
— Да. И увидел, что его уже отделали.  
  
— И ты, что, решил вместо драки с ним пообниматься?  
  
— Да, — голос Снарта остался абсолютно серьезным, без любого намека на сарказм или шутку.  
  
Мда. Толку от него никакого.  
  
Барри снова повернулся к Джо, пытаясь спасти ситуацию:  
  
— Слушай, Джо, это не то, что ты думаешь.  
  
— Правда, Барри? А это не ты ответил на поцелуй, когда этот парень вломился к тебе прошлой ночью? — в гневе Джо был страшен.  
  
— О, так вы все видели, — нервно рассмеялся Барри. Чертовы камеры. Джо наконец вроде бы выдохнул и расслабился, но всего лишь на мгновение.  
  
— Ты, убирайся их постели моего сына! — приказал он Снарту. Снарт, в кои-то веки, без возражений исполнил приказ. Потянуло холодом…  
  
— А ты, — развернулся Джо к Барри. Тот постарался съежиться как можно сильнее, чтобы выглядеть абсолютно безобидным. — Нам предстоит долгий разговор о хранении секретов.  
  
Барри скривился, но ничего не сказал. Выволочка была заслуженной.  
  
Когда Снарт надел парку и ботинки, он снова шагнул к Барри, словно хотел поцеловать на прощание. Но Джо пресек это, преградив путь.  
  
— Я так не думаю. Убирайся.  
  
Снарт чуть поморщился, потом еще раз взглянул на Барри. Тот слегка улыбнулся в ответ, Снарт кивнул и вышел.  
  
Когда Джо и остальные окружили его кровать, Барри внутренне подготовился к нелегкому разговору. Он вспоминал все нежные слова и поцелуи Снарта, полученные прошлой ночью, пока все по очереди отчитывали его.  
  
Все могло быть и хуже.


End file.
